cartoonboyfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5: HALLOWEEN!!!
"HALLOWEEN!!!" was originally released on, you guessed it, October 31, 2018, and is the spookiest podcast to date. Description We read our original Creepypastas & introduce a new pal...CLAIRE!!! Talking Points After dying horrific deaths before recording this episode, the CartoonBoyfs crew read CreepyPastas to celebrate Halloween :0) Outline Intro Listeners are treated to a special spooky Halloween Intro Song at the beginning of the podcast presumably written and performed by (I can't tell who for the life of me) as opposed to the regular one. This intro sets the tone for the podcast to come. Host Introductions 1:49 Despite being the Halloween special of the podcast, all hosts introduce themselves as usual, only this time... THEY'RE DEAD??? * Jonni is the first to introduce herself and reveals that she is still recording despite the fact that she is dead :/ and is podcasting beyond the grave :0! She is also the creator of your childhood. * Bembo Davis states he has been a skeleton his whole life and has technically always been dead. He mentions he invented Talking Tom and Talking Tom 2, the hit cartoon series on youtube. * Harrison is also dead, but for no specific reason other than that it is Halloween. Harrison then says he and his *platonic* partner, Parker Davis created Code Name Kids Next Door (boom). However, he is quick to admit he is lying and asks for that part to be edited out (it is not). * Florence introduces himself as the person who draws that funny comic online followed by tremendous applause from the other hosts. * Special Guest Claire needs to introduction, as she is the inventor of mud,MySillyComics, and is THE FUCKING POPE, but gets one anyways. She is also dead. Ghoulish Forms In addition to being dead, the gang then reveal how their forms have changed after dying, giving their listeners an insight on what they get to look forward to when they die. * Parker is here to create ectoplasm onto Harrison ;) (don’t say that) * Jonni is made out of a flubber type substance * Florence is a pair of lungs tied to a stick (horrifying) * Claire got lost in the sauce of her own creation and now 80% mud AKA mud in the shape of a human being * It is safe to assume Bembo is still a skeleton even though he does not restate this fact during this part of the podcast * Harrison does not mention how he looks in the afterlife, suggesting he is not actually dead in this episode Creepypastas Each host take turns reading their *original* creepypasta they had written for the podcast with short intermissions in between. Ben's (Unfinished) Pasta : Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds 9:32 Ben retells part of a chilling adventure he had with Gex the gecko in a Mega McDonalds after playing Minecraft. The pasta was very well received by the other Hosts, making many of them almost or literally “shat their pants” from how scary it was. If you are brave enough to read this for yourself, the full story can be read here. Jonni's Reading : Squidward’s Suicide 15:05 Jonni reads her favorite creepypasta of all time : Squidward's Suicide. This story was met with rave reviews from the other hosts, who then go on to discuss that they found the footage for this episode in the bonus features of various Spongebob DVDs. Jonni, who is apart of the animation industry, states that the events which occur in this story happen all the time, but is kept secret from the public. Intermission I 27:36 While Ben grabs some water, Yoshi noises play to take his place. The host discuss the tragic fate of Yoshi, who is currently on his death-bed, dying alone. They also predict the final words of the green dinosaur. Parker's Pasta 30:33 Parker read's a story sent to him by an undisclosed friend who works in the animation industry to give some more insight into Squidward's Suicide. This story discusses the darker meaning behind Klasky Csupo's straight to video McDonaldLand series. The pasta was met with overwhelming praise, especially after it's twist ending. If you're ready to have your childhood ruined, you can read the complete story here. Intermission II 34:40 Harrison and Parker jokingly mention WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs’ first official meet-up at the SanDiego McDonalds off Shackleford. Those who want to attend are encouraged to dress-up as their favorite cartoon boyfriend. It is then declared that every penny the podcast make will be going towards putting together a meetup in McDonalds. More information is given on what cartoons (boyfriends or otherwise) live with the hosts * Squidward lives with Jonni * The Noid lives with Florence. He then offers to trade The Noid for Squidward * Claire is afraid of The Noid * Harrison(or Parker?)’s house is haunted because his dad ran over Odie and wants to know if anyone knows how to sage a spirit to please contact them. He also gives part of a phone number to call, but I’m not sure if it’s real or not so I’m not going to document it. Jonni then introduces the sponsor of this episode, the lizard Rango, from the movie Rango. Rango’s sponsorship is used only to promote that he is an underrated cartoon boyfriend with lots of charisma and encourages viewers to sleep with him. WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs is also sponsored by SquareSpace, LootCrate, and LootCrate adjacent, MemeCrate. If you ordered the crate before the 21st, viewers could have received (part of) Florence’s head in a box. Sugar free Mentos gum (15 pieces) also sponsored the episode. Florence's Story 39:50 Florence tells a tale revealing the horrific day-to-day life of Plankton from Spongebob, answering many questions fans have had about the character. This story was met with shock and awe from the other hosts, giving many of them goosebumps. This creepypasta was then hailed as "the best creepypasta I have ever heard" by the entire crew. If you're willing to look into the mind of television's most psychotic villain, you can read the full story here. Jonni's Pasta : I Was a Teenage Cat-Dog 45:38 Jonni reads a tragic story uncovering a dark secret of one of the United State's most beloved presidents, specifically how he was a teenage cat-dog. The pasta was met with applause from the other hosts, declaring that someone should animate the story. They also say that someone should be Butch Hartman in collaboration with Pixar. If you're interested in discovering hidden government secret about a former US president, you can read the entire classified document here. Claire's Pasta : Lost in Costco 48:34 Claire recounts a scarring event that occurred after she got the Super Gold Star Executive Card at Costco with her son K'nuckles. The story was met with outstanding reviews from the other hosts. If you're interested informing yourself before purchasing a Costco membership I would highly suggest reading the full story here. Harrison's Pasta 59:51 Harrison retells a thrilling true story about how he saw Mario once while playing Five Nights at Freddy's. The pasta was met with thunderous applause from the other hosts. If you have the stomach to read this pasta, the full story can be read here. Outro Claire reveals her cartoon boyfriend to be Brax then performs a special spooky outro song on her ocarina. Quotes . Trivia * This is the first episode Claire appears on :) * This episode is scripted * Originally, Harrison's Creepypasta was going to be an existing Slenderman story, but the word "Slenderman" replaced with Squidward. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1